


Watery Love

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Other, Reaper x Water Bottle smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Reaper x Water BottleIt's 105 word crack smut ficI wrote this for my mate in an art stream.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Female_Gaymer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Female_Gaymer/gifts).



> When I spawn in art streams, my natural spawn point, I am easily roped into writing crack.

Reaper looks at his one true love with a passionate gaze. Hot Topic water bottle stares back cool and collected. However, their true feelings soon show as water droplets condense against their exterior. His hand reaches out tenderly running a finger down that hard, moist shaft. Water bottle condenses further in pleasure. Reaper slowly peels off Hot Topic water bottles label, exposing all that clear plastic. Now nothing is secret between them. 

“I’m so thirsty.” Reaper’s voice is husky, hands shaking slightly as he picks up water bottle. “You ready?”

Fingers quiver in excitement as Reaper carefully unscrews Water bottles cap. Then the drinking starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.  
> DYLAWA I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY! Because you're awesome :3


End file.
